Tatsuya Ukyo
Tatsuya Ukyo is the protagonist of Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō ''and its sequel, ''Kurohyō 2: Ryū ga Gotoku Ashura hen, ''both of which are Yakuza's spin-offs for the PSP. Background Tatsuya got orphaned at an early age when a fire broke out in Champion District. Raised by the streets alone, he quickly became violent and temperamental and took up judo classes and excelled in them. Ultimately he get in a schoolyard fight that ends with a student ending up going comatose and Tatsuya being arrested. Sentenced to two years in Juvenile Hall Tatsuya would develop a strong resentment towards authority after his release as he drops out at the age of 17. Doing part time jobs and picking fights with fellow thugs and gangs in Kamurocho like most aimless youth. Personality Tatsuya is a violent and temperamental person. Appearance Being a street thug, he wears street attire such as tracksuit and a pair of trainers. Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō Story '''Chapter 1:' It all started on a rainy day in Kamurocho city, Tatsuya Ukyo is walking in the city along with his two friends, Ryuske and Tenma. While walking, Ryuske said to Tatsuya if he's gonna do it. But seeing how Ryuske is concerned, Tatsuya said he could just run away, believing he's scared. This enraged Ryuske and got into a argument with Tatsuya. Tenma tried to calm the two from arguing, but then Tatsuya suddenly said if he's scared too. Ryuske then explained this is the reason why he doesn't want to work with him and he'll never be a leader like this. Then he gets furious at Ryuske's insults, which caused him to give in to his rage and punch his friend and also Tenma. Then Tatsuya's actions has driven the two to ditch him. This doesn't back down Tatsuya however, saying he doesn't need friends only power. Meanwhile, there's an old man in a suit being beat up by another guy. The guy in the suit begs him to give him more time to get the money. But then, the guy that was threatening the poor old guy suddenly tazed him and said that he doesn't people who lie. Then, Tatsuya appears with his hood on behind the guy saying to stop people on doing business. Then he beat up the guy and went to the office. Tatsuya then question the Chinese people inside on who gave them permission to work here. One of the thugs are saying who is he. Tatsuya disguised himself by saying his name is "Kuro" and that he is from the Tojo Clan. Then he said to the thugs that this is not Chinatown and that it's Tojo Clan's property and that he will work out with his "boss." But then, the guy sitting on the desk wanted to say to the young man who he is again. Tatsuya then said if he's deaf or something. But when he said he is from Tojo Clan, the man introduced himself to be Naoki Toda and that he's from the Tojo Clan. Realizing that Tatsuya made a mistake he decided to run away. But he was blocked off by Toda's men. Toda said that Tatsuya can't escape after using the Tojo Clan's name. One of the thugs grabbed Tatsuya by his parka, but then he headbutt him to the face. The other thugs tried to kill him, but ultimately, Tatsuya beated them. Tatsuya then told Toda to bring him on. But Toda was fast and attacked Tatsuya first, giving him the advantage. Tatsuya was pinned down and then he began to attack Toda. Toda managed to dodge and block Tatsuya's attacks, but then he caught off guard and Tatsuya managed to punch him. Tatsuya then demands him to give him some money. But Toda brought out his knife and stabbed Tatsuya. But Tatsuya managed to stop and grabbed him with his arm. Tatsuya began to mock him, but Toda stated that the yakuza rank is stronger than him. Then Toda attacks with his knee, and tries to swing his knife. But Tatsuya managed to punch him in the gut and devastated him with a barrage of his attacks. Then, after Tatsuya was about to deliver the finishing blow, he said he hates people like Toda. Toda then begs for mercy, but Tatsuya delivers it anyway. And after he won the fight, Tatsuya boasts his victory in a evil laugh. But after his prideful moment, Tatsuya was shocked to see Toda is losing a lot of blood and he realized that he killed him. Just when he was about to take a breath, the police arrived. Now that he is panicking, Tatsuya decided to steal the money and go home. But unknown to him, somebody was watching him from behind the office door. After he got back home he is preparing for his departure. But just when he was about to leave, his sister Ukyo Saeko asked him where he's going. Tatsuya replies that he doesn't know, but to say he won't be back for a while. Saiko said to her brother to at least bring back some money. But Tatsuya gave the money which he stole after the incident. Saeko said thank you and then Tatsuya left. He was getting on his motorcycle and preparing to go somewhere far away. But just when he's about to leave, there's a unknown man with a tazer. Before he could react, he got tazed and has been taken away to an unknown location. As he woke up, there were some thugs reviewing his phone one of the men said that he has no friends and who is Saiko. This enraged Tatsuya, but before he would go on a rampage there's a strange man with a cane walking to him. The man said he predicted the young man's actions saying if he used the Tojo Clan's name, he would gain money from the Chinese Mafia. The man said about the accidents Tatsuya caused, but Tatsuya responded he doesn't know what he's talking about. But they showed a security footage of him laughing after he killed them. Then the man finally introduced himself to be Ryutaro Kuki, head of the Kuki Clan. He said he couldn't believe that Tatsuya killed Toda, saying Toda was his right-hand man. He revealed Toda was actually running a Chinese restaurant to hide his identity. Tatsuya replied "s-so what." Then Kuki stated he killed an innocent civilian. Then went babbling on how Tatsuya was in prison before and could end in prison again for this, or probably even longer. Then Tatsuya has enough and spits Kuki in the face as he is prepare to die. Then Kuki struck him down and told him to think for one second. He has the video and everything of what happened. Kuki questioned Tatsuya if his sister's name Saeko and she wouldn't like it if she find her own brother's dead body. So Kuki stated there was another way for Tatsuya to survive. They went to an elevator. Then Kuki started talking about his deceased friend being one of the best fighters in Kanto back in his days. And after Tatsuya killed him, Kuki said he is like a wild dragon. Tatsuya questions the head where he is taking him. Then Kuki said that it's probably heaven or hell, he says it was up to him. After they arrived at Kuki's private quarters, he explains about the history of the war for Kamurocho, people were bidding on fights, violence, and money, he also said it happened probably before he or Tatsuya were born. Tatsuya soon questions, but Kuki said the Tojo Clan took possession of these biddings and money out of it. Kuki then said in order to become the strongest fighter, so many unleashed their rage on the ring. Many fought and people found hope, but unfortunately the hope has ended... Then there are lights flashing on what looks like a stage, then the announcer that he welcomes everyone on this underground fighting tournament called "Dragon Heat." Then announced today's match with the following opponents Ryu Bushou and Takeru. Both were fighting violently and Ryu's got the upperhand. Meanwhile in Kuki's private quarters, Tatsuya was so shocked, and Kuki said this is "Dragon Heat." He questions Tatsuya if he seen something similar to this before. Tatsuya answered saying he did by watching TV. Then Kuki told Tatsuya that he is going to fight in the ring whether he like it or not. Much to Tatsuya's shock. Tatsuya asked Kuki on what's going to happen to him after all this. But Kuki stated again on what he said on the elevator "Heaven or hell, it's up to you..." Later, while adjusting to his new surroundings and situation, Tatsuya stumbled upon what looks like a medic room. He heard a girl's voice who she is probably a teen. She blindly introduced herself that Tatsuya doesn't seem injured. He asked what is this place, and that this place is the Emercency Room. The girl is surprised to find that the guy that at the door is Ukyo Tatsuya. Tatsuya wondered what they are doing to the guy resting on the bed. The girl said that he cannot go to a regular hospital, she said that "he" will call the police. Then, she finally introduced herself to be Saki Kudo. And she introduced to the other guy who is in charge of the room, Taizan Anamiya. Saki checked Tatsuya's muscles saying he hasn't been getting exercise, but it's not bad. Tatsuya tells Saki to not touch him, and she responds saying that he's got attitude. She reminds her of Tomoki, a fighter who came to Dragon Heat to test his strength. But Tatsuya said that he doesn't care about fighting. Saki didn't care much and told Tatsuya to get ready and change in the lockeroom. Later, Tatsuya is sitting on a bench smoking. He sees a yakuza pointing a gun at him (guess to put it in a more kind of saying to get ready). Tatsuya says that yakuza and cops watching behind his back, he won't have a good chance of running away. He took off his parka and begins to walk to the arena saying that he has no choice but to fight. The announcer announced on the head is Ukyo Tatsuya, the "Crazy Dragon." Kuki stated that they just randomly name Tatsuya that, but he likes it. And on the tail is the "Monster of Karate," Tomoki. The bets are in place and stated that Tomoki is going to win. Tomoki said to Tatsuya that he's going to win, but Tatsuya doesn't know what he's talking about. Tomoki then said that he will teach Tatsuya some manners and show what a real fight is. And the two got in their stance and braced for each other. Although Tomoki put up a good fight, Tatsuya wins by kicking him in the face while showing the dragon's spirit. Then the crowd started to go crazy and that one of the people in the audience say the Tatsuya is number one. Tatsuya said "I'm...number one?" And he got so proud of himself, he roared in victory. Kuki, talking to Tatsuya now, said that the people loved his performance. But he warned Tatsuya that this is different from fighting in the streets. Kuki then revealed that if Tatsuya wins 10 battles in a row, they will forget about him killing Toda and erase the video. Kuki stated that Toda is like smoke and all evidence that points to his murder are burned away. Tatsuya said that what if he loses. Then Kuki, again, stated that they will send the footage to the police and he will be sent to jail. He reminds Tatsuya that this is the only place for him to be. As he is walking out, Tatsuya saw a fighter with a woman. He said that it was a stupid fight and he is just a kid. Tatsuya is infuriated and tries to counter back saying that he still won. Then the woman, who's name is Yudika, told him to get out of here. Then the announcer announced on the head is the mysterious fighter, Sho Hyuga, the "legend" of Dragon Heat. Yudika reminds Hyuga that he's up, and Hyuga said to her that he will but up the best show ever. Yudika then said to see how Hyuga is strong right now. Before Hyuga can get on the stage, he tells Tatsuya that in order to get a good babe, you need to get her on the same day. Hyuga tells Tatsuya that he will tease him and kill him, but until then he tells Tatsuya to not die when they get a chance to fight each other. Later, after getting patched up by Saki, she tells Tatsuya that he's lucky he won. Tatsuya asked who is Hyuga? Saki tells him that he's the famous fighter in Dragon Heat. Tatsuya wondered if he's strong, Saki explained that the fighters here in Dragon Heat are trained in Judo and other fighting styles. But Hyuga is different, he learned to fight here and learn different ways. He is a master of all fighting styles and knows how to please the audience. This got Tatsuya discouraged and asked how many battles Hyuga won. But Saki tells him that he wins at least 70%. Tatsuya is wondering that he's not that strong. But Saki told him that's not what she means. The only thing Hyuga values are the strongest. But this raised Tatsuya's confidence a little bit, saying he will crush him, kill him. But Saki is telling that Tatsuya doesn't understands on what she tries to say. Taiza arrived and questions Tatsuya on how much did he learned from Tomoki? He stated that he has to learn something from fighting. If Tatsuya can't learn anything from fighting with Tomoki, then he won't be able to beat Hyuga. Chapter 2: Later, Tatsuya has got some time before his next match. So he got advice to watch the next match. The announcer brought two fighters which are: Ricardo of Brazil who does a Brazilian fighting-style, and Hyuga Sho himself. So Hyuga took off his robe and tells Tatsuya before the match that he will show him what it takes to be the strongest. The battle began and the Ricardo is doing well at the start. However, Hyuga finished him by kneeing him in the face. Back to the sidelines, Saki told Tatsuya that he's got power and skill just like Taiza told her, but that's why he'll never win. Tatsuya acted by grabbing Saki's wrist and he tried to talk back by saying that he's been fighting in the city his whole life, no one can beat him. But Saki said that he still doesn't understand, that he's missing something. Later, Tatsuya is seen inside the bathroom washing his face. Then a man came inside and asks Tatsuya what's going on. Tatsuya knows that man, he is the announcer or, DJ-Rikuoh. DJ asks Tatsuya if he's worried about Huyga. But DJ tells him not to worry since he's not going to fight Hyuga for a long time. Tatsuya is asking DJ in a ill mannered way if he's scared. But DJ says that he's only joking, he tells Tatsuya not to get mad. DJ asks Tatsuya if he wants to hang out with him to the fight party, he asks Tatsuya if he can pay for something. But Tatsuya asks why does he have to pay for him? But DJ says it's fine, he says that he will wait for Tatsuya at a club call "Jewel." Tatsuya says that DJ is a fool and doesn't feel like going out. But he decided to go, because he believes DJ knows more about Dragon Heat. Fighting Style Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō ''Tier 1'' *'Street Brawler' Blue Heat Gauge: grabs the opponent by the hair and delivers a powerful punch to the face. Red Heat Gauge: performs a spinning back-kick in the air. *'Boxing' Blue Heat Gauge: the opponent tries to punch Tatuya, but he dodges by slide-stepping to the right. Then he delivers a double punch and ends it with a powerful reverse punch. Red Heat Gauge: Tatsuya gets on top of the opponent while he's on the ground, and punches him four times on the face and performs a powerful right hook on the fifth. *'Muay Thai' Blue Heat Gauge: he clinches the opponent, and then hit with his right knee. Then he performs a two legged hit on the face, which knocks the oponent to the ground. Red Heat Gauge: knees the opponent two times with his right knee, hits with his left knee, hits in the face with his left elbow, and finishes off with a rear-leg round-house kick. *'Karate' Blue Heat Gauge: grabs the opponent with his left hand and tilts it to the side. Then he hits the groin and follows it up with a spinning round-house kick. Red Heat Gauge: punches the opponent in the face, then to the body, and punches to the (you know what). *'Jiu-Jitsu' Blue Heat Gauge: gets the opponent in an arm bar position, then leans forward and back (like he's pulling something) and breaks the opponent's arm. Red Heat Gauge: gets on the opponent's back and wraps his arms around the opponent's neck in a rear naked choke position, and twists his neck. *'Professional Wrestling' Blue Heat Gauge: Tatsuya raises the opponent in the air with his arms and slams him face-first to the ground. Red Heat Gauge: he grabs the opponent's legs and carries it by spinning around in a circle, then he lets go and the opponent's body fell hard to the ground. *'Ancient Martial Arts' Blue Heat Gauge: Tatsuya rolls over the opponent's back and hits the opponent in the face with his left knee. Red Heat Gauge: Tatsuya grabs the opponent's left arm and pins him down on the ground by dragging him to the side. He then gets on his back and pulls the arm towards him, breaking it. ''Tier 2'' *'Lucha' *'Hand-to-Hand Martial Arts' *'Bajiquan' *'Mixed Martial Arts' *'Weapon Enthusiast' *'Chinese Kenpo' ''Tier 3 (Extreme Styles) *'Extreme Arms''' : Fully utilizes the punch stat. Gains a super damage buff to your punches and prevents your arms from further injuries with the exchange of disabling kick attacks. *'Extreme God-like Legs' : Fully utilizes the kick stat. Gains a super damage buff to your kicks and prevents your legs from further injuries with the exchange of disabling punch attacks. *'Extreme Jiu-Jitsu' : Fully utilizes the grapple stat. An evolved form of Jiu-Jitsu that also adds Aikido throws to your arsenal. Gains a huge damage buff to your grab attacks and parries. *'Extreme Fortitude' : Fully utilizes the vitality stat. It grants Tatsuya more stamina leading to more resistance from exhaustion and body injuries. *'Extreme Dynamism' : The best style for fast combos since it coordinates punches and kicks swiftly. *'Extreme Awakening' : Fully utilizes the Heat stat. *'Extreme Man' : The ultimate fighting style that specializes on punches, kicks, throws, parries, fast combos, has an exclusive ability that completely nullifies exhaustion and home to the most powerful heat action of the game. This style harnesses all the abilities from all the other fighting styles. Gallery KurohyouCover.jpg Tatsuya6.jpg Tatsuya5.jpg Ukyo tatsuya.jpg Ukyo in story mode.jpg Ukyo in live action film.jpg Tatsuya3.jpg Tatsuya1.jpg Tatsuya2.jpg Tatsuya4.jpg Trivia * Due to his age, hostess clubs will serve him non-alcoholic drinks. * His tracksuit is a real-life item designed by DressCamp, a Japanese apparel company. Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists